


I need you to turn to

by JuliusB



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliusB/pseuds/JuliusB
Summary: What if Missy, instead of pissing the doctor off, had found a compagnon and was travelling with her? What if she fell in love for the first time in centuries? This is the story of Orion, the girl who made the Mistress love, and their adventures together.





	1. Pretty woman

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens after death in heaven. It will eventually be a fix-it of world enough and time. Missy has a TARDIS.  
> Every title is the name of the song which inspired it.

-"I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she slammed the door and stormed off, tears running down her face. She had really hoped that they'd accept her, just as she had hoped that she was more important to her own family than their stupid religion. Turned out she'd been wrong from the beginning. She felt so pathetic. And angry!

She wandered the streets of London absently, muttering things like "Stupid homophobic pricks" over and over, trying to calm down. She was just about to throw herself into an other rond of insults when she was brutally pulled out of her thoughts by a car that nearly hit her. Startled, she stumbled back to the sidewalk and tried to catch her breath. She spotted a park not too far and (after looking at both sides of the street before crossing it) headed for it. She sat in the shade of a tree, hiding from the burning sun (which didn't come out often). There were kids running around and parents were lying on the grass. There, she made a list of her problems.

-She had been rejected by her family  
-She didn't have a place to stay  
-She didn't have enough money to rent an appartement  
-She didn't have a car

Although... when she thought about it... there was someone who still cared about her. Her brother! Certainly he would help! He had always been by her side and had offered her more than once to come and spend a few days with him. She missed him and knew he would be happy if she popped up for a visit. Only problem: he lived in Glasgow, which brought us back to the last problem: no car. 

"Well... something could be done about that" she thought, looking around her. She had been sitting in the park for a few hours and most of the families were gone by now. She stood and stretched before walking to the street in search of a car she'd like and found her prize 15 minutes later. It was an old car, one with the cool wheels. It even had flames on the sides! She was in love!

She looked in her bag in search of her picking tools (you never know when you might need them). Slowly, she opened it and inserted them in the lock of the car. Making sure no one was looking, she began her work and, in minutes, she had the door unlocked and she was in.

That's when things started to get weird.

Where she should have found seats, she fell on the ground. An odd, purple-ish looking ground. That was surrounded by walls. Well wall. Because the room was round. Yeah, room, it was a room. A big room in a small car! With a piano in the middle and a weird column in it that shone the purple colour. Well I say piano but it was more like a round console with piano tiles on it. The piano/console thing stood on a small platform behind three or four small steps. Down the platform, there was a fireplace and two big couches. Too awestruck to move, she stayed still in front of the door for several minutes with her mouth open. And it would have been much longer if someone hadn't opened the door she was standing in front of before slamming into her. 

"Who are you? How did you get in?", shouted the stranger. She was tall, had a Scottish accent, wore Victorian clothes, had brown, curly hair and God the cheekbones she had!  
"I'm Orion Wood", she quickly said. "And... it was... an accident?"  
"You broke into my car by accident?", The woman said, pointing something at Orion. She seemed angry and amused, which was weird.  
"...Yes... Why are you pointing your umbrella at me?", Orion asked. "And who are you?"  
"It doesn't matter dear", she said, a cruel smile now playing on her lips. "Now, she continued, say something nice."  
"wha—"  
But Orion was abruptly cut off when the room started to shake violently. The two women were thrown on the ground.  
"Not bloody now!", said the strange woman, who then started to run for the piano. "I'm busy!"

The girl made her way to the door, trying to see what was happening. Ignoring the warning the lady shouted to her, she opened the door. There was an enormous paw along with an eye the same size right outside it. And it was looking straight at her.  
Orion violently closed the door and, screaming, she ran to the other side of the room. As she was catching her breath, she heard the other woman chuckle.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?", she shrieked.  
"Oh, that was just a puppy!"  
"A pup—why are you playing?", Orion asked.

Just as the notes began to ring, the room started to make a weird wheezing noise and the violent shaking stopped. The lady smiled at Orion and, leaving the piano, she headed for the door. She opened it just as the girl started to protest. Protests that stopped as soon as Orion saw the view outside. A clue: it was not the same as before she had entered the car. Instead of a small road with trees on the side, she was standing before an empty building which really needed to be painted all over again. On her right was a quite large river and on her left stood more old buildings that were separated by an alley that looked like it would kidnap your children and laugh about it.

She stared open-mouthed at the door, not believing what she was seeing ans slowly headed for it. She exited the room and slowly made her way around the small "car" all the while feeling the stare and the amused grin of the strange woman.  

"It's big–It's bigger on the inside", Stuttered Orion.  
"Well of course it is", said the woman. "I can't very well live in a car now can I? It's called a TARDIS, short for Time And ...

The rest became inaudible as a stomping sound filled the space. Both women turned in the direction of the noise to see a giant three-headed shadow coming towards them.

"Oh crap", said the lady. "He found us . Well I guess I won't be the one to kill you then. Byebye!"   
And she took off running towards the alley.

Orion stared for a moment at the "puppy" which was quickly becoming closer before starting to run after the woman. She quickly caught up to her and only had the time to think of being grateful for not wearing high heels before she heard the Cerberus-like dog behind them and her panic began rising. The girl looked at the older woman  beside her who, strangely, seemed to be having the time of her life and found herself with a wide grin on her own face.

"You got a plan right? Please tell me you've got a plan!", she yelled.  
"Course I've got a plan! But first, we need to get in there", replied the woman.

She was pointing to an old abandoned house near the end of the alley. There wasn't a door anymore and the windows were all broken. There was a hole in the roof and a full dumpster in front of one of the window. Without asking questions, Orion headed for the hole where the door used to be but, just before getting in, she turned, only to see the strange woman had disappeared. She saw one of the Cerberus's head turn towards a dead end that crossed the alley and the dog slowed down before deciding it wasn't worth it and resuming his chase after Orion. She cursed, realising the other had lied so she could get away. Crashing in the house, she looked around her for a place to hide. Unfortunately, the rooms were all empty of furniture and very open. The floor creaked under her frantic steps and her eyes, full of fear, searched the place for an escape. She found a flight of stairs and just as she was reaching it, she heard a loud crash and wood went flying everywhere. 

The monster was inside the house. 

Orion reached the second floor in seconds , too terrified to look back. Only when she looked around did she realise her mistake: there was a single room upstairs and it was empty too. She was trapped, she had nowhere to hide, and she could hear the heavy breathing and the loud crashing noises the three headed beast was making.   
It was coming closer. Se could make out sniffing sounds and loud growling. She hurried to the farthest corner from the stairs and pressed her back to the wall in a desperate attempt to hide. 

It obviously didn't work.

Suddenly, all noises stopped and the house was full of a dead silence. The only sound came from the single broken window in the room. Confused, Orion let out a shaking breath and, just as she was about to start moving, there was a very loud bark! Taken by surprise, the girl tel out a shriek and instantly heard the dog growl in excitement as it started to make it's way up. Letting out a hysterical laugh, Orion covered her mouth with her hands and pressed even harder into the wall. Tears of fear made their way down her cheeks when she saw the beast. Her eyes searched frantically the room as she tried to find a way to escape. 

Slowly, the Cerberus approached Orion, it's ferocious eyes fixed on her, two of it's heads sometimes bumping into each other. It was growling and saliva was pooling down it's mouth. Suddenly, ont head surged forward in an attempt to grab her and the two others, not wanting to share, tried to stop it. As they started to battle, the dog raised one of it's paw and Orion had an idea. Repressing her fear, wiping her eyes and mentally counting to three, the girl pushed herself off the wall and started to run towards the beast, getting only a confused back from it. Just before the impact, she threw herself on the floor and slid under it, her back brushing against it's stomach. Quickly raising to her feet, the girl ran to the window and jumped, feeling the teeth of the monster rip the skin of her left foot in a failed attempt to catch her. She also felt a shard of broken glass leave a long cut on het chest. 

Good news though, the dumpster was in front of the window so Orion didn't break every bones in her body, only like a rib of two judging by the pain she felt. Other good news in a petty way, the dog tried to stick a head through the window and injured it's nose on the glass.   
Orion 1, Doggy 0.

Slowly pushing herself up from the trash, Orion stood on her shaking legs and she had to grip the dumpster so as not to fall. She looked at her stomach and let out a pained gasp when she tried to pull her shirt up. The wound was bleeding and it seemed pretty deep. Damn. But there was no time to waste so she let go of her support and started to half-jog half-limp towards the car/box, deciding it was probably the safest place to go for now. She tried to look for the strange but traitorous woman when she reached the alley but she didn't see her. 

When she reached the car, the Orion opened the door and went in, falling on the floor for a second time this day. Feeling the rush of adrenaline leaving her, she felt way too tired to even tried to stand and just laid there for a couple of minutes. In fact, she didn't move until the pain from her wounds became too much. Gingerly getting on her front, she pushed herself up, letting a small sob escape her. God it hurt. Still bleeding, she was about to try to walk when the scottish woman appeared from a door Orion hadn't previously noticed. She was humming and dancing but she came to a halt when she saw she wasn't alone. Then, she looked at the girl like she was surprised she was even alive before smiling down at her. 

"Well I see you're alive Poppet I'm so glad!". She sounded relieved, that hypocrite.  
"You lied to me! You left me to die!"Orion shouted. She was really angry now and no amount of pain was going to stop her.  
"Hardly", the woman coldly replied, "I left you because I needed you to do something for me. And look, you've succeeded!"  
"What?" Ok, she was confused now.  
"Look", ordered the tall woman, extending her arms. She was holding two small bottles, one with a strange green liquid ant the other with a glittering powder that looked like fairy dust. "While I was making these", she continued," I needed you to go near the pup and get me some of it's hair. So really it was more like team work."

Saying this, she moved closer to Orion and reached around to grab some dog hair on her back which was now covered in fur from her bold escape. Smiling, the woman held her hand for Orion to see. Anger rising once more inside her, the girl started yelling.

"Team work?! I could have died!"  
"Then I would have picked the hairs from your corpse", the lady answered, talking like one would talk about the weather. "It's really very simple. Now, I have work to do so if you could just bleed to death in silence that would be appreciated." And she left with that.

Now alone in the room, Orion let out a shaky breath. She was confused, angry and in pain. Right. Well she couldn't do anything about the two first for the moment so she decided to wander a bit in hope of finding a first aid kit. After walking/limping around the room ant not finding anything, she decided to go for the small wooden door. She approached it, mentally preparing herself to ignore the other woman, and slowly pushed it, expecting to find another room. Well guess what? She was wrong. It wasn't a room, it was a long corridor with loads of rooms. Inside a car! Still, better go exploring.

The girl tried to push the first door to her left but it wouldn't open. She was going to try again harder when she heard a soft whss ans she turned to see the door behind her open. As she got closer, she saw it was a medical bay. Nice! She got in and sat down on a chair. The room was small and full of cupboards and equipment. There was also a big sink in the left corner. As she slowly approached it, she took off her shirt and threw it on the ground. It was dirty, bloody and cut open so she figures she wouldn't need it anytime soon. Grabbing a towel from a pile, she wetted it and carefully cleaned her wound. When that was done and she could see it properly, Orion realised it wasn't as deep than she had thought. God finally some good news. Seeing as it was still bleeding, she rummaged around the cupboard in search of gauze and antiseptic to clean and dress the wound. 

She found them in a round metal box and immediately got to work. She didn't feel good and the world was starting to spin. Moving to sit back on the chair, Orion opened a big alcohol swab and put it on the cut. She hissed as the pain hit her once more and hurried to wipe away the remnant of blood and dirt before she put a large patch of gauze on it and wrapped her chest with bandages. It would have to do. Time to move to the ankle. Orion was about to bend down to have a look at it (no clothes to throw away this time, she was wearing shorts) but before she could, nausea seized her and she saw white doth dancing in her eyes before the world went black and she fell unconscious on the floor.

 

***

Orion was comfortable. Like really comfortable. Not like "I have to go to school but my bed is so soft" comfortable but like "I know I've been sleeping for two days but give me just 5 more minutes" comfortable.

She was in a big, soft bed with purple sheets. The lights were dimmed. It smelled like lemon pie. Yeah, there was no way she was getting up. Or at least, that's what she thought because as she became more awake, she realised she had no idea where she was. Or how she got there. Damn. As she sat up, the memories of the past hours came back to her with great force and she felt like throwing up. Putting a hand on her stomach and the other on her mouth, she tried to calm her breath. She pulled her knees to her chest and stayed like that for a couple of seconds before seeing the thick bandage on her left ankle. Did she do that? Because she remembered passing out before doing it. Then who?

Deciding she wouldn't find any answers by staying on the bed, Orion moved to the side of it and got up. When the expected pain didn't come, she frowned and put more weight on her foot. Still nothing. Well, she wasn't going to complain. She felt good, maybe a bit too good, she wasn't tired and she now had a new, black shirt. She shrugged and moved towards the door. She didn't have to open it, it slid open on it's own. Cool! Outside of the room, it was the long corridor she was in earlier this day. So she was still in the "car". Strangely, Orion felt relieved at that thought.

She started to walk towards where she remembered the entrance to be. When she reached her destination and the door opened, she stepped inside and was greeted with a flash of purple dress. The strange lady was moving fast around the room, shaking what appeared to be a vial full of yellow stuff while talking to the piano/console. Not even surprised anymore, Orion loudly cleared her throat and waved at the woman when she turned around. That seemed to do the trick because the lady smiled and quickly approached her. Orion took a step back and the other's smile widened. 

"Good, you're up! Finally! Now we can get to work", the lady said when she reached Orion. She was standing really close and grinning madly and Orion had to admit she was quite attractive.

"Did you do that?" She asked, pointing at her right leg, the one with the bandages.  
"Yes of course I did, I didn't want you to bleed all over my TARDIS."   
"And you put me in a bed because..."   
"Because you were taking an awful lot of place on the floor. You almost made me fall! Now, no time for this lovely chat, we got work", she repeated. She almost sounded pissed. Orion was about to ask what was so urgent when the dark haired lady grabbed her hand and shoved her towards the exit. Then, she placed one hand on the girl's shoulders and said:

"Here's what you're going to do: you're going to take this", she put her free hand on her dress pocket and pulled out a strange looking device, a bit like a remote, and placed it in Orion's hand,"and you're going to find the big bad dog. Now, that was the easy part. When you find it, you make it come as close to the TARDIS as you can and you press there", she pointed at a green button in the center of the remote. "It will zap the dog and it won't be able to move for a while. That's all tou have to do, you remember everything?"  
"Yes but", Orion started, but she was cut off when the hand on her shoulder pushed her and she fell on the wooden door which opened and made her fall flat on her back outside.  
"Good, go and do it then!" And with that, the lady closed the door and locked it. Quickly getting on her feet and banging on the car's window, Orion yelled:

"Open the door! Now!" When she didn't get any answer, she changed her approach. "I can just go you know!" That got a reaction.   
"Well you can try!" The woman's voice came through the door, sounding almost as if she was smiling. "But tell me, do you know where we are?"

Looking around, Orion realised the other was right. The old buildings didn't remind her of anything. She was lost and the crazy lady was her best chance of getting home. Oh no.

"Besides, I just saved your life." The voice continued. Yep, definitely smiling"You were going to bleed to your death and I saved you. You owe me!"

Knowing it was true and that she had no choice anyway, Orion started walking, muttering curses under her breath. That would teach her to trust pretty crazy women. Emphasis on the pretty there. She was going to finish this as fast as possible because the night was starting to fall and it was a bit dark.

Deciding to start where she had last seen the Cerberus, the girl walked to the old house. It seems the beast hadn'd been happy she had escape because there was a huge hole on the wall. All the bags in the container were ripped apart and there was trash everywhere. Also, there was blood covering a part of the front wall. Not wanting to stay there any longer, Orion jogged to where the small road crossed the alley. The minute she arrived, her instinct told her something was wrong. The pavement was covered in blood and the walls of the buildings were full on scratch marks. She couldn't see the end of the road, it was too dark. But she did hear a faint growl coming from just in front of her. Narrowing her eyes to see better, Orion nearly jumped when she saw a big paw reaching for her. She quickly ducked, thus avoiding decapitation by dog. It was staring at her, eyes full of fury and violence. The girl could make out some red spots on it's fur. Terrified, she decided it was time to run and turned on her heels, the monster following closely behind. She could hear it barking at her and the hair on her neck pricked when she felt it's hot breath hit her back. She accelerated, now running as fast as the could and silently begging the gods it would be enough.

Thankfully, the "car" was now in sight and she let out a relieved breath. Or at least she would have if she hadn't been so scared. Mentally preparing herself to face the dog, Orion looked at the remote in her hand and started to run more slowly until she was jogging again. Sensing the dog coming closer, she swiftly turned around and, pointing the device at it, pressed the green button firmly.

Nothing... God she was starting to get trust issues at this point.

Not picking up on the trap, the Cerberus jumped, putting all it's rage and hunger in it. Her eyes widening in terror before she shut them, Orion slammed her hand on the button repeatedly until it finally worked. And just in time too. Electricity surged forward from the remote to the dog, a bit like a taser, just as it was about to land on her and eat her. Instead, it squeak and dropped unmoving on the floor, one head on top of the other. 

When the anticipated shock didn't come, Orion cautiously opened one eye and took a peak around. Seeing she wasn't in immediate danger anymore, she opened both eyes and straightened, relaxing a bit. When nothing happened for a couple of minutes, she moved around, wondering what to do next. She tried calling the lady and knocking on the window but she got no answer. Moving closer to the now asleep dog, she was wondering whether she should zap it again when she heard the car door slam shut. Quickly turning, she saw the other woman walking closer to her with a somewhat proud smile on her face. 

"Well look at you", the woman cooed, "you succeeded! I really didn't think you would. "

Rolling her eyes, Orion decided not to reply and instead observed the other. She was still holding the vial with the yellow stuff in it but she was opening it. Getting closer to the Cerberus, the lady poured the liquid on it's three noses until it was empty.

"What's that?" Orion asked. "What did you do?"  
"That is the reason I needed you to get me some puppy hair." The lady answered. She was talking very slowly, as if talking to a small child. "When you mix the liquid with some DNA, it modifies it's purpose. It's like the liquid was dormant and when you add the DNA, it activates. Like magic! I won't tell you what it is because your tiny human mind couldn't understand. But basically, it will shrink the dog."  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
"Because I can't very well fit it in my TARDIS when it is that huge now can I? Are you done now? Any more questions?" She sounded exasperated.  
"I don't think so. Wait, why did you say human?" Orion was going to ask but the potion started working at the same moment. 

Slowly, without waking up, the Cerberus started to go smaller and smaller and smaller until it was about the same size as a pug. A fat pug with three heads. When she looked at it, sleeping and snoring a little, Orion couldn't help but think it looked cute. Like a real puppy. She never had a puppy.

 

When they were done dragging the unconscious Cerberus in the ship and tying it with solid metal ropes (I say they but it was mostly Orion doing the job and the irritating woman giving orders and shouting at her), Orion threw herself in one of the couches while the lady played her piano and the room started to shake. Orion had to admit, she was one of the most talented musician she had ever heard. When the woman was finished, she sat down next to Orion and looked at her quite intensely for a moment before speaking.

"You know, I really didn't think you had it in you Poppet. I expected you to die in that house" The was she said it, it sounded like a compliment.  
"Thanks I guess..." Orion said out loud. Then, silently,"Is there a point to this?" She thought.  
"What I'm saying is, you impressed me and that is really hard to do. I thought about that and, seeing as I often get bored to the point of blowing up planets and then having to confront an old friend of mine who ends up boring me even more, maybe I will keep you. You could travel with me and keep me from committing mass murder too often. What do you say?"  
"Wha—"  
"Oh and before you say anything, I forgot to tell you that my ship here travels in all of space but also in all of time." The lady cut her off.  
"But—" Orion started again, only to be cut off a second time. It was the dog waking up and judging by the noises it was making, it didn't seem very happy. 

Sighting deeply, the woman got up and aggressively told the pup to shut up. Not calming in the very least, it started to bark and growl. Showing it's teeth, it tried in vain to reach the woman's robe, woman who was growing more and more impatient. Finally loosing her calm after one or two minutes, the lady took her umbrella resting on the floor and pointed it to the dog with an angry scowl before pressing down on something. When the beast suddenly rolled in a ball and whimpered in pain but nothing else happened, Orion assumed the lady had a dog whistle. But something seemed wrong. Getting up, Orion walked over to the duo and placed her hand on the woman's arm. Looking up in surprise, the lady focused her attention on the girl next to her. 

"Looked at it" Orion softly said before getting closer to the dog." I think it's bleeding." 

And indeed it was. When the woman looked, she saw a small puddle of blood under the pup. Looking more closely, she saw a deep cut on it's right paw along with another on it's left head's nose. Not that it was any of her concern.

"It doesn't matter" the lady voiced her thought " he's going to die anyway."  
"What do you mean?" Orion asked, her attention quickly returning to the woman besides her.  
"Look at it's right side, just there. Do you see the mark?" And indeed, Orion saw what seemed to be a tattoo on the fur of the dog. It was a number. "It means it's from the time auction, the biggest event in the Moaway galaxie. The richest hunters go there to sell what they caught. It's supposed to be secret so anything that escape the auction gets immediately killed."  
"The Mowhat? You mean it's alien?"  
"What, you thought it looked like your neighbors' guard dog?" The lady was mocking her.  
"No but still! Alien! I thought they would be more... weird?"  
"OI! I'm alien! Do I look weird?"  
"You're not alien" Orion said disbelievingly.  
"Am too! Look!" And with that, she took Orion's hand and placed it on the middle of her chest. Turning bright red, Orion went to take her hand back when she felt it. Double heartbeat.   
"No way!" She moved closer, eyes wide and a stupid smile on her face. "You're alien!"  
"Oh dear. Humans!" The lady tried to make is sound irritated but she was still smiling.

The conversation could have continued for a long time with Orion looking in awe at the alien woman but they were interrupted by the now small Cerberus still in pain. Both women took a step back and turned to look at it. The lady put down her umbrella when Orion shot her a particularly threatening glare.

"We don't have to bring him back, we can just keep him. Look at him, he's so cute!"  
"I'm absolutely not keeping it on board!" The lady's voice was firm. "Besides, didn't it try to kill you?"  
"He's scared and injured! I'm sure he'll be an angel when he'll be all patched up!"

Both Orion and the dog turned to the lady with puppy eyes and she felt her resolution shake. Knowing she was being manipulated, she sighed once more, thought about her soon-to-be-white hair and agreed to help and keep the tiny dog. The both picked it up, one holding the body ant the other making sure the heads couldn't attack the first. They bought it to the med bay, gave it a sedative and cleaned the wounds before bandaging them. Together, they cleaned their hands and went back to the console room with the dog. There was a big bowl of meat in a corner and the puddle had disappeared. At this point, Orion wasn't even going to ask questions, she just smiled. 

When all was dine, they both sat on the couch once more. There was a fire burning in the chimney in front of them.

"How are you going to name it?" The lady asked.  
"Spot" Orion answered, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I'm going to come with you" she said after a while. "Is it always going to be that dangerous?"  
"Oh no! Just like one trip out of two." They both laughed at that. "Oh and by the way, my name is Missy."


	2. Hypnotic

"Oh will you stop that!"  
"All I'm saying is what kind of a name is Missy?"

Both women were walking on a busy street surrounded by beautiful houses. The sun was shining and it was a warm day. Flowers were blooming and the air smelled of pie. After getting some rest, Missy had given Orion the choice of where they would go. After a long moment of hesitation Orion had chosen to travel back in time to see the past. Smiling, Missy had agreed but she wouldn't tell her the year of the place they were visiting. But, Orion thought, they must still be in the UK because everyone was talking english. The architecture was a bit different though.   
Missy was still in her formal attire, all corset and high heels while Orion was wearing a grey jumper with black trousers and long leather boots. Looking at other people, Orion realised her partner blended in way more than she did. 

"Missy? Why do you wear old victorian clothes?"

"They don't attract attention. You can go anywhere with them. Also, I look fabulous in them!" She exclaimed.

Rolling her eyes, Orion looked around her. She had trouble believing she was actually in the past with an alien lady. And Spot of course. She had been right about him, he was a ball of love. He was still a bit afraid but the meals and his tended injuries had made him trust the girl. He was however still not familiar with the lady but that was normal because she wasn't making any effort to befriend the pup. Smiling, Orion stepped closer to Missy and asked her:

"Soooo, where are we?"

"In the early 1900's in what will be a beautiful place of destruction and madness. WWI, WWII, Nazis..."

"We're in Germany!? No way!" Orion said, ignoring Missy's comments. "But wait, we can't be! Everyone's talking english." She thought the woman was mocking her. Trust issues remember.

"Ooh, that's a neat little trick of my TARDIS. It's like a translator but in your mind, very practical. Well mostly for you seeing as I speak nearly every language of this universe." She was showing off.

"So does this means they can understand me? I'm speaking german?" Missy nodded. "That's so cool! And it works for the words to!?" Orion said when she saw inscriptions written on walls and on the front of some shops. 

Speaking of shops, there was one selling pies just down the road and they both went there when Orion's stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since the last day. She bought two pieces of apple pie and Missy took some hot chocolate. Well, it was Missy who bought the food/drink because why on earth would Orion have german money on her? They both sat down on a bench to enjoy their breakfast and Orion looked at the people walking in front of them. They looked so much like her that found if hard to believe she wasn't in London. Of course, the buildings made that easier.   
When they were both finished, Orion put her second piece of pie in the small backpack she had brought and they started walking once more. They spent their morning exploring the place Orion had learned was Munich and talking to the other. The girl was excited ans kept smiling all the while which Missy found endearing. She'd never had any compagnons or anyone to impress and she found it nice to see someone in awe of her and what she could do for once. She was telling Orion about the country's first battle with androids allies when the girl bumped into someone who fell on the dirt. 

"Ooh I'm so sorry!" Orion apologised before Missy could utter violent treats. When she looked at the stranger, she realised it was a child. "Here, let me help you" she offered. The kid slowly took her hand and Orion pulled him up. He must have been around eight. "Are you ok?"  
"..."  
"Is there something wrong?" Orion asked again when she got no answer. When the child only stared blankly at her she felt her concern grow. She turned to Missy in hope of help and the woman pointed her umbrella at the kid.   
"He's fine." Missy said when the buzzing stopped. "No injuries at all."

With that, Orion let out a relieved breath and watched as the kid slowly made his way towards a big building that looked like a school. 

"Luitpold Gymnasium." Missy said. "Not bad."

"How do you know?"

"I taught there once. Didn't last long, I ended up killing the principal after the second week."

They continued their walk and Orion looked at the little boys playing football as she passed by. She spotted the kid from earlier sitting alone under a tree and kinda felt bad for him. As the sun burned the streets, both women wandered in Munich talking about crazy and impossible stuff that would leave people confused for days. They made their way back to the TARDIS (now disguised as an old, decrepit bakery) to eat lunch and talk about future trips. 

"I'm telling you, it's real!" Missy exclaimed as she opened the creaking door.

"There is no way a planet can be made entirely of poo! It just can't." Orion argued as she followed her inside.

"Ah right, you spend one day with me and suddenly you're an expert of the whole universe." Missy was teasing.

Orion was about to trow a sharp comeback when Missy's umbrella buzzed loudly. The lady brought it to her face with a surprised frown and looked at the handle. She seemed to be reading something which displeased her. 

"What is it?"

"It's the readings from the boy, something just came in. Apparently there's an abnormal amount of energy coming from him and especially from his brain. No wait. It's coming from inside the skull but not from the brain."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Might have an idea yes. Oh this is great. Come on Poppet!" And with that, Missy took off running.

"Wait! Oh my god." Orion muttered under her breath as she followed the lady outside

They ran all the way to the school where they had last seen the boy. It wasn't very late so he was likely still in class. They passed the school's front doors without difficulties and Missy headed straight to the principal's office. 

"Lord this takes me back." Missy sighted

"If you use to teach there won't they recognise you? The teachers I mean. Especially if you killed one of them." Orion asked. She was starting to get worried.

"Ah don't worry about that! It was lifetimes ago. Literally! I was a man back then."

Orion wanted to ask but by the time she had registered the information, they were barging in the small office of the director. It was a small man with grey hair who greeted them. Before he could say one word, Missy was already brandishing a little wallet containing only a piece of white paper in front of his face.

"Hi! I'm Missy and this is my associate" she said with a manic grin. "We are inspectors as you can see here." She nodded to the paper. She was talking so fast that the man didn't have time to place one sentence. "We are here to inspect this school. What are you waiting for? Show us around, chop chop!"

Orion was fighting back a laugh at the man's bewildered expression ans Missy's hyper tone. The principal quickly got up and started escorting the women through the corridors as Missy continued to shout orders and threats. After some time of entering classes but not finding the boy, they stopped even pretending to write things down or to evaluate the teachers and instead settled for opening a door, looking around and closing it in a record time. 

"Are you sure you are getting everything you need?" Asked the man who had a bit of trouble following their quick pace.

"Are you telling me how to do my job?" Missy coldly said, whipping her head back to look at the principal.

"No, of course not!" The man lost himself in apologies.

"Thats what I thought" Missy mumbled before storming her way down the corridor, not bothering to pay attention to the breathless man behind her. Orion was smiling in the background.

"I FOUND HIM!" Missy yelled as she opened yet another door. Orion heard faint screams no doubt coming from the scared and surprised people inside the class. The lady headed straight for the kid who was staring uninterestingly at her and grabbed his arm and hauled him up. She then dragged him across the class under the surprised glares of the students and the teacher. "I'm inspecting the boy." She said putting the paper out again.

On their way out, the trio found the principal who had stopped trying to run after them and both women smiled at him, one apologetically and the other with a winning glare. The boy was still unphased by the events and let himself be taken outside and a bit away from the building. When they stopped, Missy released the kid and scanned him again with her umbrella while Orion checked his writ to see if the lady had hurt him. It was a bit red but he seemed fine, not even wincing when she put pression on it. 

"What's your name kid?" Orion asked as she bent down.

"... Einstein" he divulged after some time.

"What?" 

"I'm Albert Einstein" the boy repeated. 

"But you can't be!" Orion disbelievingly argued. "He can't be!" She said again, this time turning to Missy who was still looking at her umbrella. "But-"

"Kid, you're gonna come with us." Missy interrupted. When the boy nodded, she started walking again though a bit slower so Albert could follow them. Orion glared before taking his hand and approaching Missy.

"Missy, the kid says he's Einstein!" She half-asked half-shouted as she waved Albert's hand. Her voice was getting higher by the second.

"And? What does it matter?" She was increasing speed, apparently impatient to reach their destination.

"Well he can't be!"

"Oh stop saying that Poppet you're getting annoying! Besides, Germany, early 1900's, Luitpold, he just might be."  
"What? But-" 

"It doesn't matter Puppy" Missy slowly repeated, taking care to enunciate every syllable. "We need to take him to the TARDIS."

"You know what he has?" Orion inquired, letting go of the subject for the time being.

"Yes, I'll tell you later, now hurry!"

And the two women rushed to the ship dragging Albert behind. The boy had trouble following them but didn't say a word. As they entered Missy's home, Orion saw the boy's eyes widening in shock, that being the first facial expression she had seen on him today. His face stayed like this the whole time it took for Missy to lead them in a big and rather dirty laboratory. She was moving around frantically and her eyes kept scanning the room in search of her tools. Orion could have sworn she was excited. Missy asked -ordered- Orion to sit Albert on a table near some weird fluorescent tubes. 

"Missy"

"But..."

Both Orion and Albert started at the same time. The kid was still looking around in awe. Or maybe it was fear, the girl wasn't sure.

"Yes yes, I know, bigger on the inside and everything." Missy condescendingly said without even looking in their direction.

"Missy"

"Seriously, you humans with your simple minds you could-"

"MISSY" she was almost shouting but at least it got the lady's attention.

"What do you want poppet?" She raised an eyebrow like it was a challenge.

"I just...hum..." she gestured at Albert" could you please tell us what's going on? You said you know what he has..."  
"And I do! He has all the symptoms of a Chaptons infection. Or invasion, depends on your point of view."  
"What are Chaptons?" This time, it was Albert who spoke. Surprised, Orion turned wide eyes at him before taking her gaze back to Missy, question clear in them.

"Tiny robotic alien life forms. They are so small you can't see them if you're not looking. But they are very powerful. They get in your nose or mouth when you aren't paying attention and from there, they get to your brain. They harvest the brain energy and absorb it until the person is turned into a vegetable." Missy said the last sentence with an obvious glee in her eyes.

"You said this was great. How is that great! Why are you happy?" Orion was feeling her panic and concern bubble un inside her.

"It is great because if I can capture even one oh the Chaptons in his brain, I could rendre useless every government I want! And with the energy it can save, I could blow up a planet!" Missy was singing now and totally missed the shocked expression on her young company's faces. Twirling, she approached the duo with a scalpel and the clear intention to cut open Albert's head. Orion's fingers encircled Missy's wrist just as the blade was about to touch the kid's flinching head. She turned the woman towards her and stared right into her piercing blue eyes.

"Poppet?" Missy growled, the threat obvious.

The girl grabbed enough courage to raise her chin, silver eyes staring defiantly ahead. "You can't just open his head like that Missy! He's a kid! He might be Einstein!" There was an irritated couch coming from the boy at that. "And even if he wasn't, you just can't! I'll stop you."

Missy used Orion's grip on her arm to pull her closer, danger exuding from her. "You'd be dead before you even tried" when she spoke, her voice was just above a whisper. Orion heard it anyway, they were so close their noses were almost touching. "But I'll let you humour me. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill him"

Reflecting on the brief amount of time she had spent with her, Orion knew exactly what would convince Missy. Or at least that what she hoped. "You know Einstein is the creator of E=mc2 right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well, without that, it would have taken way much more time to build the bomb. No Einstein, no bomb. Wouldn't that be sad?"

In a split second, Orion saw Missy's mood change from deadly to almost joyous. The woman took a step back from her and, too surprised from her mood swing to do anything else, Orion released her wrist. Then, Missy smiled and nodded towards Albert. "She's right you know. Your planet would be much less interesting without you. You should be proud kid." With that, she put down her scalpel and went back to rummaging in her cupboards. "I'm going to save you kid!" She said with a huge crazy grin, her hand holding the biggest knife Orion had ever seen. 

"You know what, I think I'm fine. I'll just go..." Albert's voice was shaking and all the colours had drained from his face. But Missy tutted and gripped his arm, thus stopping him in his escape. Orion watched as the woman seemed to be looking for something on the kid's forearm and nearly jumped when she let out a shout and violently planted a seringue she had kept hidden  in one of Albert's vein. 

"This won't hurt a bit" the scottish lady reassured him. 

"I lied" she continued when the boy started screaming. 

Orion ruched to help him or at least hold him down as he was convulsing but all movements stopped as suddenly as they had started. Albert's eyes were unfocused and red and his breathing was erratic. She put her hands on the boy's face. He was burning up.

"What did you do? What was in the seringue?" 

"I deactivated the Chaptons in his brain. They should be coming out any second. Quick, give me this box behind you!"

"They are coming out? Just like that?" Orion wondered as the handed the transparent box to Missy. "It was quite easy"

"Oh no no no Poppy, that's only the beginning. You see, the Chaptons only collect the electricity in one's brain, they don't use it. That's the job of their mother ship. They are always connected to it and they send it the energy they collect. I cut the link between them and their home so they are coming out to see what's going on. Fortunately, they aren't intelligent enough to defend themselves. I think we need to pay their mother ship a little visit, they'll be expecting us!" 

 

Just then, very tiny silver things came out of Albert's agape mouth. It looked like dust. Deadly dust. Yuck.   
Missy opened the box and carefully trapped all of them inside. She then turned her head to the side and looked at Orion, an excited smile tugging at her lips. "Let's go!"   
" Oh don't worry about him" she added when Orion looked back to the boy, incertain if she was supposed to just leave him there. "He'll sleep for a good five hours before the drug wears off."

They both left the room and made their way back to the console room. Missy was still smiling as she sat down in front of her piano and Orion couldn't help but stare at her. She was pretty when she was smiling. Or pretty dangerous, she wasn't sure. Maybe it was both... She felt the excitation rise un inside her and her hands were shaking by the time she heard a soft thud and Missy got up. They held the other's gaze before smiling and heading for the door. 

Nothing had prepared Orion for what was on the other side of the wooden door. There were huge beeping computers and screens everywhere. Many technologic devices she couldn't identify floated around them and at least three giant piles of wires were sitting on the ground. The room itself was all made of some sort of shining metal and smelled of oil and burning stuff. In front of them stood what appeared to be a console all covered in coloured buttons and levers. And the windows! When she looked at the windows, Orion saw stars. Like, real life stars!  
But that wasn't what left her eyes wide and her mouth hanging. No, it was the people or at least, what she assumed were people that caught her attention. They had a vaguely human appearance but some of them were silver from head to toe, the others were blue. But all of them had various pieces of technologie implanted in their skin or replacing entire limbs. Some had robotic arms, legs or eyes, some had antennas and some were half and half. There was even one with his brain sticking out of his head! 

When they had arrived, everyone had been running from left to right, pressing buttons and growling orders or babbling in nervousness. Now, they were all threateningly pointing long and pointy metal spears at the two women. Missy gripped Orion's hand and pulled her backwards, thus saving her from a meeting between her and death.

"Who are they? No, wait, never mind that, they're gonna kill us!" Orion loudly whispered to Missy.  
"I'll keep you safe don't you worry Pup. Besides, the situation's not so bad!" She seemed confident about that.

Just then, the aliens surrounding them narrowed their eyes and bared their teeth. After that, the tip of their spears split open and three razor sharp blades were rotating in the middle.

"Okay, maybe it's a bit bad" she corrected in a flippant voice.

"Decline your identities!" One of the aliens asked just as an other said "How did you get in?" They both had agressive voices that had a robotic note in them. They were probably made of robots! The first one had a robotic arm and an enormous glass eye and the other had no nose and three antennas.

"Now now, don't you think you're being rude!" Missy started. She extended her arms, umbrella hanging from her left one, and placed herself directly in front of the spears. Orion realised she was also shielding her and smiled, her nervousness easing a bit. She was safe. " Waving your sticks in front of us like that! Have a bit of respect! Maybe than, your death won't be as painful as what I have planned." Missy terminated with a smile.

Of course, that made the aliens more angry. One approached his weapon dangerously close to Missy who only danced away like it was nothing. "How dare you threaten us!" One yelled as Big-eyed-guy started pursuing Missy around the room. Orion would have found it funny if she hadn't suddenly been shoved towards one of the blades-of-death. She only escaped certain decapitation by limboing under the spear. When she pulled herself up, Orion felt something dig into her hand. When she looked at it (after stepping back to avoid the angry cyborgs) there was five of the tiny Chaptons resting in her palm. She raised her gaze to look at Missy just in time to see her discretely put something she assumed was a Chapton under a computer while she blocked an attack. She seemed to have a plan and Orion decided to thrust her.

As she jumped and ducked to dodge her opponents attacks, Orion started placing the little robots on whatever was close enough to touch. She was beginning to understand Missy's fun because it really was like dancing only with higher risks of death. She was smiling by the time she didn't have any Chaptons left in her hands and she jumped in the TARDIS' (who was now a huge computer) general direction to meet with her friend. The aliens were still shouting violent threats at them but they were lost under Missy's crazy laughter. Both woman ran for the ship at the same time and ended up colliding just in front of it. Missy pulled a lever and pushed Orion inside the now open door. Or at least she tried because they were both sitting on the floor. Once they were both inside (Orion wouldn't say safe because she could still hear shouting and the sound of the blades) they lady quickly got to her feet and started to teleport them elsewhere as fast as she could. Orion frowned at that. She could understand her friend's want to take them away but this was a bit exaggerated. When she asked she was rewarded by a low chuckle.

"Had to be quick" Missy explained, her head turning to look at Orion "or we would have been blown up!" She was leaving the piano now and as she talked, her hands kept moving to mimic explosions. "You see, the Chaptons are so tiny, they aren't made to keep the energy they steal. When I cut the connection between them and their ship, that's exactly what I made them do. And so after some time, the pressure inside them becomes too much and BOOM!" She looked like a pleased child, Orion found it cute. But there was something else...

"The people/aliens/things in the ship, does that mean they're dead?"

"Oh well you know, collateral damage and all that" 

Even if she looked unaffected, Missy was really testing Orion. Or more exactly Orion's moral. She was still unsure if the girl was good enough for her to keep. Inside her, a voice was begging her to keep her new compagnon whatever happened but Missy was pretty good at shutting it up. After all, she had been doing that for centuries. But still, she was relieved when the girl didn't show too much compassion for the aliens after all. It seemed her lack of ethics would get her another trip. 

The moment was broken by the sound of something loud hitting the ground coming from the hallway. They both looked at each other in surprise. "Five hours you said?" Orion asked. Yeah, it was too early.

When they reached the medbay, they were both relieved to see nothing bad had happened. They opened the door on Albert, awaye and looking well, sitting on the ground scratching Spot's belly. The small dog was swinging his paw of contentement and had accidentally knocked over some equipment. 

"That's incredible" Missy's whisper was barely audible but Orion caught it.

"What is?" She was smiling at the sight before her.

"The boy. He should be asleep but his brain is working so fast, the energy the aliens took from him is all replaced. It's fascinating. For a human." The last part was said in a mocking tone.

***

After having given food to Albert and said many goodbyes (all from Orion for Missy considered it a waste of time) they accompanied him to his school (they didn't know where he lived). 

"You're sure you know where to go?" Orion asked for the third time. 

"..." 

"At least that hasn't changed" Missy's comment earned her an elbow in the side.

When the women started to walk away, they heard the boy run back to them.

"How did you know what to do to help me? And how can your box be bigger on the inside?" He was babbling now and that surprised Orion. He had been calm from the moment they had met him but now he seemed truly interested. Orion answered, an enigmatic smile on her face.

"You know, everything is all very relative."


End file.
